lerodan_star_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Quilavaland
Quilavaland is a newly formed forest-covered island kingdom in the Coalition of Governments, which takes a Pacifist stance on international issues. Government & Policies Quilavaland is ruled by Charlyquil the Cute (known internationally as BudCharles999), the king chosen to rule over the tribes of the island. Despite being a dictatorship, Quilavaland's government is generally kind towards its citizens. Healthcare, welfare and education are provided to all citizens, and the right to free speech of all citizens. Quilavaland has not yet had many international relations, however the government is eager to develop trade relationships with other countries to keep its economy going and is planning to be friendly and peaceful towards other nations. The currency of Quilavaland is the cookie, it has a fairly low value but is used because it retains its practical value even during an economic crisis. Native Species Quilavaland is home to many native species that thrive in its dense undamaged forests, however Quilavas are the only sentient native species. They appear similar to otters but a little more heavily built, with blue fur on their backs and soft creamy yellow fur on their stomachs. Quilavas have red spots on their head and rear capable of producing fire. Quilavas are generally regarded by other sentient to species to be "cute" and sometimes "childish", but Quilavas view these labels as compliments. Quilavas are very social animals, living either in small family clans or larger tribal groups. Quilavas are omnivorous, they can eat anything but prefer high-sugar foods such as cookies. They do not kill for food however and are an extremely peaceful and compassionate species. They use their fire only for practical uses such as construction work or as self-defence if cornered by an attacker.Quilavas are accepting of differences and are very friendly, making them popular and likeable among many other sentient and social species, however because they are very trusting, they can be easily manipulated by other species and find it hard to tell if they're being lied to. Quilavas are very brave and loyal, though they do often have a fear of water, which was naturally evolved as their main defence mechanism (apart from speed) is fire. History Quilavaland used to be officially classed as unclaimed land, with various tribes having their own cave systems and clans living nomadically in the forests, however a group of Quilavas started by Charlyquil the Cute decided to organise the tribes and clans into a unified nation, which which was dubbed Quilavaland. Being naturally peaceful and friendly, and still being allowed to keep their traditional ways of life (but now with income from trade as well), the vast majority of Quilavas were happy with this decision and thus so far, Quilavaland has had a stable government. Living Standards The standard of living in Quilavaland is quite high, with the population mostly divided into one of two groups, wild or rural. Rural Quilavas live in small villages of around 1,000 to 10,000 inhabitants. Despite their low populations, these villages are provided with high-level education and healthcare, as well as high-speed and up to date communications and electronic technologies. These high living standards have resulted in very high taxes, however most Quilavas can cope with this, and those that can't are free to move back into the wild. Wild Quilavas, who still form the majority of the Quilava population, live in small groups called clans or very rarely live alone. They do not recieve the same free education, technology and welfare benefits as rural Quilavas, however they still recieve free healthcare as the safety of Quilavas is a primary concern of the government. Due to all these benefits, the government does not have much money for the police or military and thus has to rely on trade and alliances with others in order to provide security. This is not too much of a problem though because crime is rare in Quilava society and the nation plans never to get involved in warfare. Category:Nations